The Flash: The Snow in the lightning
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Caitlin Snow aka Killer frost has killed innocent people but Barry Allen is not going to stop trying to save her, will he save the one he loves this time?


The Flash: The Snow and the Lightning

(I hope you enjoy this one-shot Fanfic)

Barry and Caitlin have been good friends for a long time since the day he was struck by lightning and became the Flash, now they were enemies after Caitlin's accident and become Killer Frost, Barry missed her badly since he harboured deep feelings for her from the moment he had met her, his feelings for Iris evaporated and in its place was his deep feelings for Caitlin Snow but now she was gone, Killer Frost remained in her place… a cold hearted Killer… literally.

Barry sped through the city, he was alone now since he walked away from Joe and Iris after Caitlin became Frost, he didn't feel the need to stay around since she was gone, Oliver Queen became Green Arrow and got his company back and was getting married to Felicity Smoak after she gave birth to their daughter Sara, named after Laurel's sister who was so happy she let herself cry over the memory of her lost sister.

Caitlin aka sat on her ice throne looking at a picture of her and Barry laughing, she remembered that night, it was the night Barry was hunting the teleporting Meta-human, her and Barry sang on a stage together, that memory made her laugh but also she felt tears and when she felt tears she got angrier… she never wanted to be this now here she was, alone with blood on her hand… Barry of course kept trying to save her, he felt she was worth it… she felt she wasn't.

Barry stood outside the building covered in Ice and Frost where Caitlin was hiding out, slowly he climbed through the gate and walked through the doors leading into the lobby of the building, it was an old building once condemned but it was now stronger than ever now that the weaknesses was repaired… it was a fortress now and not even the police could enter… she only allowed Barry to enter, she found his attempt to save her entertaining but deep down a part of her wanted him to save her, she hated being this way.

"Caitlin" Barry called and she smirked licking her fangs.

"Barry" she replied hissing at him from her Ice Throne "Come to try and save me again"

"Caitlin, I know deep down you know what your doing is wrong, I know you're not a monster" Barry edged his way closer as Frost got to her feet and walked towards him.

"Oh Barry Allen, you're wrong… I'm am a monster, a monster to this wretched city" she replied as she glided around him.

"Caitlin, this is not you… you are better than this" Barry urged as he took the initiative and walked towards her but soon he was hit by the full force of an ice blast to his chest sending him crashing into the wall.

"Frost" Caitlin gasped out and looked to her hands and stumbled back as he got to his feet unsteady and walked forward.

"Why are you trying to save me!" she shrieked at him.

"Because I love you" he said looking at her, her eyes widened in shock at his admission, a part of her thought he was saying it to trap her but the look in his eyes told her he was being honest with her.

"I don't deserve you're love… I have killed, I have hurt a lot of people" Frost replied as she backed away from him but he continued to advance pulling out an injector gun.

"What is that?" she asked shakenly as her back pressed against the wall, he had her cornered.

"Cisco found a way to reverse the Meta-human Gene, this serum will remove Killer Frost from your system" Barry held it tight.

"I am Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow" Frost replied trying to remain steady but wavering slowly.

"No… Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow are 2 different people… Caitlin Snow would never kill innocent people" he cupped Frosts cheek with his one hand and pressed his lips to hers, cold and rough is how her lips felt, Frost felt her tears running down her cheeks and she pulled back resting her head against his whispering deep for him to hear "Be by hero" he nodded "I love you Caitlin"

She smiled "she loves you too" Barry pushed the injector hun into her neck and pulled the trigger allowing the serum to flow into her veins freely as she cried in agony in Barry's arms, her skin began to change colour from her cold blue skin and back to normal, her hair began to shift too and slowly everything went silent, Barry pulled back to look her over but allowed his arms to remain locked around her to keep her safe… there she was, Caitlin Snow with no trace of Killer Frost insight.

Caitlin looked up into his eyes "Barry" she whimpered and soon mashed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

"I love you so much Caitlin" Barry whispered.

"I love you so much Barry" Caitlin replied.

Barry and Caitlin knew they had tough times ahead but they were ready to deal with whatever came their way.

(Hope you enjoyed this one-shot)

Lycanboy666


End file.
